Lost Light Lost dreams
by Yuugiamethyst
Summary: ‘During life you have a goal, a purpose you are to fulfill the one you strive to achieve the reason worth living When you lose it or get confused along the way the will to live weakens and you begin having doubts. Doubts are the first step to weakness and


During my whole life my father was a mystery to me. It took me a long time to know what had made him such a bitter person, only showing his kindness to few. All of his friends, and all of my aunts and uncles told me he had been a sweet, carefree person, always laughing during his youth. When I was young I'd believe all of the stories but as I got older I began to doubt. Besides I could feel all of the adults were hiding something from me, from all of us. We all knew our parents had been great duelists, people had even told me my father had been the very best for a long time. I really didn't believe it, I had only seen him duel once and it had been against my uncle, on the third turn my father stood up and quit, he said he couldn't stand it anymore. I remember being sad since I love dueling and at the time I was five. But still it was hard to believe that my father, the one who would take out his deck once in a while and sit at a table glaring at it for hours had once been the champ.

But I learned that it had been true, and with the help of all my friends we unveiled all of our parent's secrets. Secrets so well hidden none of believed it at first, but when we finally learned the truth the reason for everything became clear.

A wise friend of mine once told me 'During life you have a goal, a purpose you are to fulfill the one you strive to achieve; the reason worth living When you lose it or get confused along the way the will to live weakens and you begin having doubts. Doubts are the first step to weakness and weakness is the first step to losing, losing is the first step to quitting. And quitting is unacceptable because nothing is more precious in life then that dream that gives you the strength to carry on….'

At first I didn't understand, but as I discovered the truth I found my dream along the way, all of us did. I was also able to restore the dream my dad had lost.

That is why I write this, I want people to know the value of life, the value of dreams. So come I'll tell you my story, our story. This is how our legend begins……..

* * *

The halls of Domino High school were busy with fumbling students attempting to ready themselves as quickly as possible before the resounding bell could chime. Most walked at a rapid pace hoping to get on time, Mikomi was exception. She rushed as fast as she could into the classroom, slightly panting as she took her seat. Not a minute passed before most of her classmates rushed up to her and yelled "Happy Birthday"

She smiled politely and replied with a curt "Arigatou minna-san" before sitting down once more. She sighed gently, even though it was her fifteenth birthday, it sure didn't feel like it.

"Ohayou Mikomi-chan!" greeted a giddy voice loudly. Mikomi gently turned to the smiling face of her best friend. A pretty face adorned with sleek blonde locks, which were disarrayed and uncombed managing to look nice nonetheless. Warm chocolate brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. The girl was undoubtedly gorgeous, but still had a playful, even boyish charm to her. That might have been the fact that instead of using the regular skirted girl's uniform, she wore the long navy blue pants and jacket that was the boy's uniform. A familiar silver dog tag hung loosely around her neck, obviously too large for her, just like the rest of the clothes.

"Ohayou Yuuki-chan." Mikomi greeted with a charming smile. "how do you fare this morning?"

Yuuki looked completely confused, suddenly comprehension dawned on her face, 'Oh you mean how am I? I'm great! You know you should stop using fancy words all of the time it gets really confusing. Besides you never explain what they mean to me so I never get you and then I end up over talking like this." Yuki said with a solemn nod.

Mikomi giggled, " Hai Yuki-chan, whatever you say."

Yuuki pouted, " You always say that and then you do it again and we always end up arguing over the same thing except that I usually do all the arguing by myself."

"I know Yuki-chan it's just so funny watching you ramble by yourself." Mikomi admitted.

Yuuki humphed. "Happy birthday by the way. Oh and have you heard from Hana-san?"

Mikomi's happy face faltered " No I haven't, I hope she doesn't feel too lonely." She said sadly. "It is our birthday after all."

Yuuki realized her friend's sadness and instantly tried to cheer her up, "Don't worry Mikomi-chan! You know it's a different time zone in Egypt and she's probably waiting for an appropriate time to call. Beside I guess excavations and tomb exploring must keep her busy right?" Yuuki said in an overly cheery voice.

Mikomi looked up " I certainly hope so Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki patted her rather short friend on the back as an act of comfort, she didn't expect for her to fall over and onto the floor. "Gomen Mikomi-chan, but I swear I hardly used any strength this time, it's your fault for being so short and skinny." Yuuki argued.

Mikomi looked sourly at her friend, "Well sorry you know I haven't a tall gene in me." She said sarcastically, yet still in her polite voice.

Yuuki blinked in confusion, "umm yeah I really didn't get the rest but, apology accepted!" She said with a bright smile

Mikomi simply nodded, trying not to giggle at Yuuki's antics.

* * *

Egypt:

A short blonde girl leaned on one of the inner walls of the pyramid chamber, her eyes closed obviously thinking about something…

_A small girl with stormy gray locks danced happily around the room amethyst eyes dancing in merriment, she seemed to be around 6 or so. "Yay! It's Christmas." She said giddily._

_A medium sized woman came out of the kitchen, the same gray hair adorned her face, the only difference were the stormy gray eyes, instead of the brilliant amethyst ones. "Girls I made you breakfast, pancakes for you little one." She said pointing at the gray haired little girl who seemed to be in bliss due to the making of her favorite breakfast. "And I made some fruit salad for you Hana darling, I know that and cheerios are your favorite." _

_A little blonde girl with the same stormy gray eyes as the lady nodded and said in an adult tone "Hai, Arigatou okaa-san" with a bow. _

_The little gray haired girl pouted at the blonde's politeness "Mommy tell Hana-chan not that she doesn't need to be so polite today, it's Christmas!" she whined. _

_Hana faced the gray haired girl, "I must Imouto-san if I want to enter Domino high school next year I must impress with my vast knowledge and appropriate use of vocabulary, child prodigies are made imouto, not born." Hana concluded. _

_The other girl looked very confused, at the end she gave a shrug and ran off to eat her pancakes. _

_Their mother pursed her lips, "Hana please, stop doing that to your sister. You know she doesn't understand you." _

_Hana nodded "Yes mother please forgive me." _

_Her mother sighed wearily. "Fine Hana, just go and eat your fruits." She said rubbing her temples gently. _

"_Mother may I be excused, I'm not hungry and there is a bit of studying I'd like to do before the afternoon." She asked politely. _

_Her mother frowned, " Hana you are 6-years-old you need to have more fun sweetie and not spend so much time clouded in books."_

"_I do have fun studying." Hana defended. _

_As her mother opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a low baritone voice. "That's enough Hoshi-chan" he said to her. He turned to the blonde girl "Hana-chan you are excused from the table because you will come and speak to me right now." He said in a serious tone. _

"_Hai Otou-san." Hana jumped up and followed her father. _

"_Koi do you feel all right?" Hoshi asked her husband. _

"_Quite fine thank you, and merry Christmas by the way. I still can't get used to your American traditions. Forgive me Hoshi." He said solemnly. _

_Hoshi smiled sweetly "Of course koibito, I'll go check on the little one while you speak to Hana." She left into the kitchen. _

_Han turned and followed her father in the library. _

"_Please sit down Hana-chan." He said as stern as always. _

_She obeyed quietly and sat down, both blondes looked at each other in the. The dull amethyst bored in the stormy gray ones of his daughter as though deciding something. He finally sighed and stood up. He went to the library and recovered a golden chest from the top. _

_Hana observed with slightly shocked eyes. 'Is that the eye of Horus?'_

"_Hana, I wasn't going to give this until you were older but I feel you are mature enough." He slowly pulled out a chain and put it around her neck. "Hana this is yours to keep and protect, this is the Millennium…"_

"Hana-san wake up." A stern voice commanded.

The blonde reluctantly opened her stormy eyes to see the face of her sensei. "Yes Ishizu-sensei?"

The teacher pursed her lips, "You were dozing off Hana-san."

Hana frowned, "I beg to differ, I was not dozing off. I simply was having a flashback of my infancy."

Ishizu frowned again "Well your father didn't let me bring you to Egypt to doze off during expeditions, Hana-san you are now a professional, a graduated one at that. You are not to doze off on expeditions."

Hana's face remained as stoic as ever, " Well since I'm a professional, I demand permission to go on my own expeditions. I've been going to your planned expeditions for over a year now Ishizu-sensei and I'm more than ready to do my own."

Ishizu seemed shocked. " Hana you cannot you are only 15, besides you'd need to have been years researching your expedition sight anyways."

Hana smirked in satisfaction, "I have."

Ishizu gave her a fleeting look, "Oh you have? Then where is it Hana-san?" she asked coolly.

"I have been researching since the age of 8 and I believe I've found The Great Stone Tablet of Hades" she said proudly.

Ishizu could only gasp in shock.

* * *

"Give us your lunch money geek!" The big school bully shouted.

A small boy about 14 years old was before the giant bully, he had reddish brown hair and lovely golden which where now dilatated in shock.

"I said give it!" the school bully was about to deliver the first punch, when

"Stop right there!" a feminine voice called out.

The bully stopped in his tracks and turned around slightly in fear. "Yuuki-san?"

The next thing he felt was extreme pain in his lower stomach as all of the wind got knocked out of him.

"You have no permission to call me by my first name." Yuuki stated coldly. She ruthlessly kicked him in the shin, the bully fell over. "You are a bastard, like your father Ushio." She simply punched him in the same spot again. She turned to the little boy. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly

He blushed and nodded, "Hai Yuuki-chan."

She smiled, then she turned to Ushio again and delivered a final punch to his face. "Don't you ever, ever! Bother my little cousin again or next time It'll be where the sun don't shine." She said threateningly. She turned to her little cousin again. "You ok Tawa-chan?"

"Hai, Yuuki-chan I just fell over when he scared me is all." He said brushing the dust off his pants. He was still a bit embarrassed by the fact that his _female_ cousin was stronger than him.

Yuuki, seeing him dust his pants went into another rant "He made you fall! That ass I'm going to go and"

Tawamure, fearing for the bully's life decided to interrupt "Umm Yuuki-chan can we go to lunch, I'm kind of hungry?"

Yuuki stopped in the middle of her rant, yelled "Food!" and dashed off to the cafeteria dragging Tawamure with her.

As they arrived to the cafeteria, Tawamure silently grabbed a small salad and paid. He wasn't really that hungry anyways. When he arrived to his usual table he was glad to see all of his friends there sitting and waiting for him and Yuuki.

"Ohayou minna-san." He greeted politely while sitting down.

"Ohayou Tawamure-san" Mikomi greeted kindly, "What took you and Yuuki-chan so long?" she asked.

"just Ushio again, Yuuki-chan beat his brains out again." He tried to say casually.

"Oh dear, poor you. You aren't hurt are you?" a Green haired young girl asked sweetly, warm brow eyes full of concern.

Tawamure blushed a deep red, sweet Kadoku was always so concerned for everyone else. "Oh don't worry Kadoku-chan I'm fine." He said nervously.

She gave him a pleasant smile before continuing to drink her tea and eat her crumpets.

A sandy brown haired boy with startling blue eyes gave her a fleeting look, "eww how can you stand those crumpet thingies, Uncle Raph always tries to feed me those but I can't stand them." He said haughtily.

"Well I think they're delightful." A boy about Tawamure's age said. He had dark ebony hair and vibrant green eyes. "Right Kadoku-chan?" he asked with a blush

Tawamure glared at him darkly. "I think so too Kadoku-chan." He said as well.

Both boys glared at each other until…

"I'm with Kazeharu, I truly can't stand them, I was just eating tem because of otou-san's customs." Kadoku said, oblivious to the flirting. "But you can have them Tawamure-san, Daiichi-san." She said sweetly to the glaring boys.

"sure." Both said with tears in their eyes. Disappointed to haven't impressed Kadoku.

"Heya people, I'm back!" Yuuki greeted pleasantly, bringing 2 trays of overloaded food with her. "And ready to eat!" she said even happier.

Kazeharu instantly perked up at the sight f Yuuki, "Hey gorgeous, how was your day?"

Yuuki gave him a sour look, "Don't call me that. But it was great I got to beat up a bully before lunch!" she had finished about ¾ of the first tray.

"Really, awesome beautiful." Kazeharu continued shamelessly "How about a bet?" he asked slyly knowing the girl loved bets.

"What kind?" Yuuki asked with food in her mouth

"We both still have a tray of food left, If I win I you have to go on a date with me." He said the sly tone still in use.

Yuuki swallowed, "And if I win I get your goggles for the rest of the month." She said with a smirk.

"Deal." He said in a challenging tone "Unless you're too chicken."

Steam poured out of Yuuki's ears "You're on, Tawamure I order you to judge the competition, you too Daiichi." Both boys nodded fearing for their lives if they refused. Mikomi giggled.

"Marks, set, go!" Both boys shouted.

"The contest was done in less than a minute, Yuuki had one by a little bit. "I won hand them over!" she said triumphantly.

"Okay tenshi you win, but I still want my consolation prize." Kazeharu said with a pleasant smile.

"What's that." Yuuki asked puzzled.

"This." He swiftly leaned over and gave Yuuki a soft peck on the lips, putting the goggles in her hand at the same time. The bell rung at the moment.

"Se ya later." Kazeharu said with a wink.

Most of the people at the table were bewildered and Yuuki had a deep blush running down her face.

"I don't get it…" Tawamure began

"How can he like…" Daiichii continued.

"Someone how eats so much…" Tawa finished.

"I know half off the school has a crush on Yuki, I just can't see why?" Daiichi said confused.

"I mean Mikomi is acceptable but Yuuki-chan?" Tawa said. He was interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"You'd better run." Mikomi said with a smile. Tawa and Dai looked up, they were greeted by the scary sight indeed, the evil wrath of Yuuki.

Both boys looked at each other and….

…ran for their lives….

* * *

School passed rather quickly, after lunch especially for Yuuki who was now on the way back home by herself. She usually walked with Tawa but he still feared her wrath so he got Dai to take him home. She sighed softly, thinking about the small kiss. It hadn't been a bid deal, yet it felt big, especially since she had always thought Kazeharu had been kidding about liking her. She was so deep in thought she didn't' hear the fancy silver colored car pull up next to her.

"So, fancy meeting you here." Drawled a low voice.

At first Yuuki was startled, but immediately recognized it. She put her hands in her pockets and casually answered "Yes you too."

The blue-eyed boy smirked, "So what's a pretty thing like you going to do this afternoon?" he asked slyly.

Yuuki felt a smile grace her face. "I don't know why don't you tell me" she turned to face him "Ryoku-chan?"

Ryoku simply grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Mikomi silently made her way home, passing the family store and entering the mansion sized house that had been built behind it.

She sighed softly glad to be home. Her bodyguards nodded at her and the butler greeted her when she passed the door. Feeling a bit thirsty she decided to go to the kitchen.

When she got there she was surprised to see a face she hadn't seen in a good year or two and hadn't been expecting to see.

"M-Mazaki …Anzu-san?"

* * *

End Prologue/Chapter 1

So how was it, good, bad. Hated it? Liked it?

Hmm I guess it was a bit confusing so let me clear some things up.

It's not an AU fic, it's more or less a future fic with everyone's kids in it.

Although most characters in this specific chapters were OC's the story is not centered on them. In the next chapters it'll be about the true and only Yu-Gi-Oh gang. This chapter was done as an introduction to the new characters.

In the next chapter I'll clear up who is who's kid. But you probably already guessed.

Well Thank you for reading!


End file.
